


Ghost in the Machine

by Rahar_Moonfire



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M, M/M, Outo Country, demon hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahar_Moonfire/pseuds/Rahar_Moonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons have always followed a strict set of rules which Demon Hunters have used to fight them. But when the Hunters start looking for the A-1, most powerful Demon rumored to grant immortality to the victor, a new kind of Demon appears and the rules become obsolete. Suddenly, Demons appear in places they shouldn't and attack civilians. Why? Is this the A-1's doing and if so why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost in the Machine

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm so sorry about the pathetic length of this. But it's late (2:30 am) and I'm exhausted. I'm hoping to do this for NaNoWriMo but...college is taking over my life so we'll see. I do plan on building on this either way. ^^;

Why? Why wouldn't they listen? They had always been rebellious, but now… Now they were out of control completely. This had never happened before. It was terrifying. What was…they were…why? If this situation continued to slip through his fingers then there could be all out war, or worse, the end.

* * *

Three people stood in on the pedestal looking around in mild confusion. The tall, dark man raised an eyebrow and fingered his hip subconsciously. The young boy rested a hand on the young girl's shoulder protectively. All three had wide eyes and curious expressions.

"Welcome, to Outo Country!"


End file.
